Mon bonheur
by Jessylove17
Summary: Shindo Shuichi décide de nous parler de son bonheur au côté de son amour Yuki Eiri


Auteur: Jessylove 17

**Auteur**: Jessylove 17

**Serie:** Gravitation

**Genre: **shônen-ai

**Pairing :**Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer :** Même si je l'avais voulu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Murakami Maki.

**Commentaire** : Voilà ma tout première fic (ne soyez pas trop méchant je ferais mieux la prochaine fois promis) alors ici, Shuichi parle de son bonheur au côté de son amour Yuki.

**Mon bonheur**

Je m'appelle Shindo Shuichi et j'ai vingt ans aujourd'hui. Je vis en couple avec mon amant et futur mari, le célèbre écrivain de romans à l'eau de rose, Yuki Eiri. Je suis sûr que toutes les femmes voudraient être à ma place, en effet mon amant fait bonne impression auprès d'elles.

De plus Yuki n'est pas un homme facile à vivre, il a un caractère de cochon et très difficile à cerner, de ce fait il n'est pas simple à avoir. Nous nous disputons beaucoup mais dans un couple les disputes sont obligatoires et puis je suis aussi quelqu'un de pas très facile à vivre. Lui et moi, on pourrait nous comparer au Yin et au Yang ou bien au jour et à la nuit tant nos caractères sont diamétralement opposés mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'être complémentaire.

Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai fait pour être avec lui, enfin vous avez suivi notre histoire avec assiduité donc forcément vous savez.

Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je me rappelle quand j'étais petit je disais à ma sœur : « Je voudrais trouver le grand amour et me marier avec la première fille que j'aimerai. Je la mettrai sur un piédestal et je la comblerai de cadeaux, d'attention et de tendresse et bien sûr je l'aimerai jusqu'a mon dernier souffle. » Finalement je l'ai trouvé cette personne, même si ce n'est pas une femme elle n'en reste pas moins la première personne que j'ai aimée et bien sûr ce sera la dernière. Pour moi c'est une évidence, il sera le seul et unique et de mon côté je ferai tout pour être le dernier dans sa longue liste de conquêtes.

Mon amant, avant de me connaître, était un coureur de jupons mais je ne le blâme pas du tout. Après tout, cela s'est passé avant qu'il me connaisse. Laissons le passé derrière nous et regardons vers le futur.

Je me suis donné à cette personne, c'est à lui que j'ai offert ma virginité ainsi que mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Cet amour avec un grand A me comble tous les jours d'une joie immense même s'il y a des disputes. Avant, enfin je veux dire quand j'ai rencontré Yuki, une dispute, une déception me brisait le cœur et pour ne pas le perdre je revenais vers lui et je m'excusais. Devinez comment cela finissait ? Et oui, au lit sans un mot. Cela me brisait encore plus mais je n'ai jamais abandonné, je me suis accroché à lui. C'est l'amour de Yuki que je voulais et je l'ai eu et pour ça j'en suis fier car c'était une tâche difficile à effectuer.

Et oui le grand Yuki Eiri m'aime, qui l'eu cru ? Il me l'a dit : " Je t'aime". Certes il ne me l'a dit qu'une fois mais cela me suffit et puis il me montre tous les jours qu'il m'aime à sa manière. Quelle ironie, un écrivain de romans d'amour doit être le premier à savoir comment montrer ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aime mais pas lui. Comme quoi il y a un décalage entre l'écrivain et l'homme, l'habit ne fait pas le moine et croyez moi je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Le bloc de glace qui entourait son cœur se fissure petit à petit, son passé le ronge de moins en moins, la blessure se referme doucement mais peu importe ce qui se passera, je suis là pour l'aider. Les nuits sont plus chaudes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, maintenant nous faisons enfin l'amour. Avant c'était du sexe sans attentions, sans regards, juste pour se faire du bien, nous ne communiquions pas mais aujourd'hui tout est différent, il est différent. Je suis heureux, épanoui, rien ne pourrait m'arrêter et pour combler encore plus ce bonheur ma carrière de chanteur est au beau fixe.

Que vouloir de plus que cela ? Et bien j'écris ceci pour vous dire à vous, chères fans, que dans quelque jours je vais me marier avec lui et que notre histoire va continuer pour votre plus grand plaisir. Voilà c'est fini, je vous laisse car mon Yuki m'attend. Je vous embrasse fort et continuez à nous soutenir !

Shindo Shuichi

**Commentaire de fin :** Je remercie beaucoup Chawia pour avoir corriger cette fic.


End file.
